


Shadows from Home [KBKY]

by katerskater



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Here Just Take It, Other, Traveling Together, i got brain rot all of a sudden so, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater
Summary: Kabu and Key take a trip to the nurse’s former home region, Unova, but the older man is concerned about the painful memories that come with the region for his partner.
Relationships: Kabu/Key, Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), kabu/original character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Castelia City was just as busy and full of life as it ever was; busybodies in suits rapidly made their way down the streets, barely making eye contact with any of the other passersby and yet they still managed to avoid bumping into anyone else. The chatter from plenty of people mixed in with the rest of the city’s white noise in what was, surprisingly, not a cacophony but rather an almost rhythmic pace of life for everyone there.

Key took a deep breath — the air of the city was just as they remembered, except that they weren’t completely depressed anymore, and most importantly, they were not alone. They smiled comfortably as Kabu’s hand slipped into theirs easily, the now familiar sensation of his coarse fingers against theirs, and he gave their hand a gentle squeeze.

“You doin’ alright?” He asked; of course it would be so like Kabu to concern himself about Key’s current state of mind, given that they were back in their home region after a _long_ time.

Despite the small pool of nervousness that rested within their stomach, Key actually felt okay, and they knew they had to reassure Kabu of that first and foremost if they were going to get anywhere with their sightseeing.

For now, they simply smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, Kabu. It’s just a little… weird to be back, I guess, but I’m actually excited to show you my favorite parts of Castelia!”

He studied their face for a couple of seconds before he smiled back, bringing their hand to his lips as he planted a small kiss on their knuckles. “Alright then, lead the way. I’m excited to be here with you!” With another gentle nudge and a small kiss, the two started their walk around Castelia City as Key began to talk about whatever fun fact they had about the spots they visited.

When Key had brought up the possibility of taking a trip to Unova, Kabu had been both surprised and concerned. He knew of their history back in Unova, about their upbringing and the reason they left in the first place, it was only natural for him to worry about their emotional and mental state. Key had reassured him again and again that this was something that they wanted to do; they mentioned how much they wanted to show Kabu around their home region, just like he had taken them to Hoenn on vacation.

So of course Kabu would have _never_ let Key go back to Unova on their own, and they wouldn’t have to, since they had him now, and he wanted nothing more than to protect that brilliant smile on their face that they worked so hard to get back. Besides, he wouldn’t have to worry about things back at Motostoke, seeing as he left Chaka and Nic in charge as the two women were the most skilled trainers in the gym. He only hoped they wouldn’t butt heads too much without Key there to smooth things over. 

Ah, but he had only room for once concern at a time, and right now, his biggest priority was by his side — Key. He could only smile as he listened to them talk as they dragged him around the city; they’d stopped for the city’s special dessert, Casteliacones, which he was surprised to say was far more delicious than he had initially expected. They stood around the city’s fountain as they had their snacks, though, as Kabu watched the street dancers with amusement.

“You know, Castelia and Motostoke are kind of alike, in a way,” Kabu started, finishing the rest of his Casteliacone. “Two big suburban cities…”

“And now I live in Motostoke and it makes it easier on me because I’m reminded of Castelia?” Key hummed, a playful smile on their face as they gently laughed. “If this is your way of checking in on me again _without_ actually asking…”

“I’m not that sneaky, you know me. Oh, right, did you tell Lucy we’re here?”

“I did, and she chewed me out for having chosen the week where she doesn’t have a day off,” Key sighed dramatically, leaning against their older partner. “But hey, we can always have dinner with her?”

The tone at the end of their sentence told Kabu all he needed to know; it was more of a question rather than a statement, surely a sign of Key’s confidence having wavered some, and he knew that was his cue to reassure them and make them feel comfortable.

“Of course,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of their head, one arm wrapped around them. “We’ll go wherever you want, my love, and do whatever you want.”

“Aaaah, stoooop… People are staring!” Key whined in embarrassment, but they didn’t pull away from him, rather they just stayed there in his embrace, face as red as a Vulpix’s fur as Kabu chuckled. “Come on… this is _our_ trip together. Isn’t there anywhere you wanna go?”

“Let me think… Hmm… Well, wherever it is that you are is where I’d like to go!”

“You’re so cheesy, old man!” Key gently gave his chest a smack as they laughed; they finally pulled away, holding out their hand for him. “But I can humor you, I guess. Come on, I haven’t taken you to all of my favorite places yet! You sure your knees will hold out for an entire walk around the city?”

“That sounds like a bet, dear.”

“It’s more of an expectation, my sweet old man.”

——

The rest of Kabu and Key’s trip around the city went without a hitch; soon enough, evening began to roll around, and Kabu had kept true to his promise to meet Lucy for dinner once she had gotten off from work. Her and Key’s reunion went about like he expected, as he simply watched the two longtime friends embrace each other — well, more like Lucy almost squeezing the life out of Key, but regardless, they were still happy to see the other nurse.

Key had chosen the place for dinner, of course, and the three of them had an absolute great time catching up over good food and a couple of drinks. Lucy had made sure to _extensively_ question the couple about their latest happenings, though Kabu was already prepared to deal with Lucy’s barrage of questions and poking around. All in all, dinner had been great for the three of them; Lucy was more than excited to have Key back in Unova, even if only for a couple of days, and she was equally as happy to see that Kabu had accompanied them. 

After having said their goodbyes, the two were back at their hotel; Key was taking a shower while Kabu sat down on the edge of the bed, going over Unova’s map on his Rotom phone. It was actually his first time in the region, to be honest, so he didn’t really know where else would be good to visit. He remembered Key had mentioned Undella Town once, as he hovered over the spot on the map, but it was probably still too cold for a trip to the beach. Maybe they could take the normal route — head to Nimbasa, then Driftveil and upwards?

He must have been deep in thought, though, and became startled when he felt Key’s arms wrap around him from behind, but he immediately smiled and relaxed into their touch. They were warm, from the shower no doubt, and their scent invaded his senses — the way Key dragged their hands up and down his chest was certainly not helping, and he chuckled, craning his neck slightly to get a good look at them.

“Thought you were ready for bed?” He teased, and Key mumbled something against his skin, leaning into him further.

“I _am_ ready for bed, I just wanted to see what this hot older man was up to…” Key grinned at him, and their eyes trailed down to his Rotom phone’s screen. “Oh? Were you looking for someplace you wanna visit?”

“Hmhmm…” He hummed, taking one of their hands into his own, softly running his thumb over their knuckles. “I was thinking maybe we should head to Nimbasa? It’s the next big city.”

“We could catch some Pokémon Contests while we’re there!”

“Maybe ride the ferris wheel?” Kabu only chuckled as Key whined in protest. “It’ll be alright, my little spark, I’ll be right there with you. Heights aren’t so scary when you’ve got someone by your side, right?”

“Nngh… If you say so… I-I’ve always been curious about riding the ferris wheel so… M-maybe it’s time!”

“Only if you’re 100% sure about it!” Kabu gazed down at the map again. “I was thinking after Nimbasa we could walk to Driftveil, and then start heading upwards from there? I don’t really know the region, so I don’t…” The warmth waned some, and Kabu immediately took notice of the slight change in Key’s demeanor. “Are you alright, love?”

“Sorry, um…” Key struggled to find the right words, he could tell, but he never pressured or hurried them, he just continued to hold their hand as they seemed to sink into him further, letting out the biggest sigh of the day. “Maybe we can avoid Driftveil…? That’s where… um, that’s where my…”

“Oh.” 

That’s right, it had slipped Kabu’s mind after the pleasant day they had — Key’s coward of a father, if he could be called that, lived in Driftveil, so it was safe to assume that he probably still resided there. The last time Key had ever seen him was when he had suddenly showed up at Motostoke Stadium, and the nurse had been brave enough to tell him off right then and there, even their Pokémon had come out of their Poké Balls to protect them. Kabu wished he had been there at the time that the man showed up, not in the middle of a match, so that he could’ve roughed him up after everything he put Key through.

Unconsciously, Kabu’s hand tightened into a fist, and he only noticed when Key placed their hand over his own; the look on their eyes when he turned to look at them was soft and apologetic, so much so, that he immediately relaxed against them, and turned to fully embrace them. They rested their head against his chest, and his fingers trailed along their short, soft hair. 

Key’s breathing eventually became softer, and they looked up at him, hands resting against his chest. “I’m okay now… thank you, Kabu.” They sighed softly, nuzzling against him as they did, curling up even further into him; having worked with Fire type Pokémon for so long, Kabu’s scent was that of a comfortable hearth burning. It was hard to explain, and Key was pretty sure they wouldn’t make any sense if they actually tried to put it into words, but Kabu’s presence felt just like that — a warm, cozy fireplace that made them forget all about their worries. “Ah… You always make me feel better, even without saying anything…”

There was the sound of a Poké Ball opening, and Kabu turned to see Manchego on the edge of the bed — of course, even if he had a Luxury Ball, the haughty Snom still very much preferred to be out and about next to his trainer. Kabu guessed that Manchego had most likely sensed Key’s momentary sadness; it was a surprise that their Blissey or Audino hadn’t decided to come out as well to see what was wrong, but they probably both knew that Manchego would be able to handle it himself.

As it was, the small Snom crawled his way over, though not without sneering at Kabu. Key looked over, a small gasp left their mouth as they noticed Manchego, and they pulled away to take the Snom into their arms. Manchego wiggled against them, chittering away in that Snom way of his that always managed to make Key laugh, and they cracked a little smile, cradling Manchego before they gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks, gummy… You always know just what to say, huh?” Key had to giggle at the way that Manchego hissed at Kabu as he got closer to them again. “Be nice, Manchego.”

“It’s okay, he might be a little mad at me for hogging you all to myself in bed lately,” Kabu chuckled, leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on Key’s forehead despite the Snom’s cries of protest. “He should sleep outside of his Ball next to you tonight! I’m sure it would be good for you, too.”

“You might be right… I’m not responsible if Manchego decides to Powder Snow you in the middle of the night, though,” Key joked, and hummed in content as Kabu helped them lay back. They held onto his hand as he stroked their cheek, and they planted a small kiss on the palm of his hand. “Thanks, Kabu… Um, maybe… maybe we could stay another day here in Castelia before, um, heading to Nimbasa…?”

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” Kabu smiled, and kissed them. “It’s been a long day, let’s try to get some rest for now.”

“Of course… Goodnight, honey.”

It wasn’t often that Key called him some sappy pet name, but it always made his heart soar and pound against his ribcage all the same, and he smiled as he laid next to them after turning off the lights. Manchego had taken the spot right next to Key’s pillow, and it wasn’t long before both the Snom and Key had fallen asleep.

Kabu remained awake for a little longer, though. He thought about Key’s concerns of running into their father again — he hated the idea of that man ruining something for Key again, especially now that they were steadily healing from their past. There had to be a way for Kabu to reassure them, but he knew Key would just tell him to not worry and to simply enjoy their trip together. Still…

Careful not to wake Key or Manchego, Kabu quietly slid out of bed, grabbing his Rotom phone before he slowly made his way to the room’s balcony. He made sure to slide the window closed behind him as he stepped outside; the weather had certainly become a little colder now that it was nighttime, and Kabu shivered a little as he stared at the city below him, even at night, Castelia was full of life. He softly called for his Rotom phone to dial someone’s number, patiently waiting for the other person to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Keith, I’m sorry to bother you so late at night, but… I need a favor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just like Key had asked, they and Kabu stayed in Castelia for another day; they’d opted for walking around the docks to watch the big cruise ships, all while Kabu kept his watchful eye on Key. They certainly looked a lot calmer than they had last night, he thought, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep a close eye on their mood. After all, if there was any way that Kabu could help them smile, he wouldn’t hesitate to move heaven and earth for their sake.

The visit to Castelia’s Gym Leader building had been a fun experience for the both of them, seeing as when Burgh had no challengers, his gym site doubled as an art gallery to display his work. Sure, there was the  _ actual _ Castelia art gallery next door, but it seemed like the extravagant Bug type Gym Leader had a knack for more experimental forms of art, and he didn’t mind his gym being visited by people other than challengers.

With Key’s fondness for Bug Pokémon, and Kabu’s interest in the Unovan League, the day had gone by quicker than either of them had expected, and after a good night’s rest, the couple gathered their belongings before heading out to Route 4. They took a moment by Castelia’s exit gate to plan out the rest of their trip, though.

“Route 4 connects to the Desert Resort, but we can just head straight to Nimbasa, if you want,” Key explained, finger trailing the path displayed on their Rotom phone’s map application.

“I say we just go for Nimbasa; the dry sandstorm in the Desert Resort will be bad for my skin, you know?” Kabu chuckled, and Key gently elbowed his side.

“Whatever you say, my dear old man.” Key leaned up to peck his cheek, before putting their Rotom phone away. “Alright, Nimbasa it is then! We still have to walk along Route 4, and there’s sure to be a lot of Ground and Rock type Pokémon around.”

“Not a problem, you know. My team’s used to training in disadvantageous conditions.”

“I know — still, I’ll make sure Ginger and Macaron are ready for some healing if it’s necessary!” Key shifted from one foot to another; their hand found Kabu’s, and he was surprised to see them taking a deep breath while mumbling something under their breath.

“Everything alright, love?”

Key nodded, turning back to grin at him. “Yeah, I just… I mean, I’m not used to  _ actually  _ traveling along a route? Like a real trainer, I mean — it’s a little exciting! And I’m just… glad that you’re here with me for it?” They ended with a small, sheepish smile, ducking their head a little in embarrassment. “Aaah, sorry! I-I didn’t mean to get all sappy on you!”

Kabu, however, shook his head, and took both of Key’s hands into his own, looking them straight in the eye. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that, Key.” He paused for a second to kiss their forehead. “But you know I can’t let you beat me when it comes to being sappy.”

“I’m not giving you that chance!” Key laughed, slipping away from him and sprinting out into the sandstorm-ridden route.

“You know you can’t beat me at running, either!” Kabu shook his head and laughed, before taking off after them.

He was glad that the extra day in Castelia helped Key clear their mind from the prospect of running into their father — all they had to do now was get to Nimbasa City. Kabu knew that Driftveil was the closest place next to Nimbasa; they wouldn’t actually be going there, but still, he couldn’t completely disregard the risk of Key’s father being in Nimbasa for some reason or another, and if that was the case…

They had been walking for a while now, and Kabu’s train of thought was interrupted due to movement in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks, looking around the excavation grounds as best as the sandstorm would allow him.

“What is it, Kabu?” Key stepped closer to him, eyes filled with curiosity.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the round, red ball he had spotted playing around in the sand.

Key followed the way he pointed, and their eyes widened in recognition as a small smile settled on their face. “Oh, that’s a Darumaka!”

“I’ve never seen a Darumaka like that!”

“Ah, that’s right! They’re Ice types in Galar, but here in Unova, where they’re native from, these little guys are Fire types.” Key caught the way that Kabu’s eyes glinted with excitement, and they couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Come on,” they tugged on his hand, “let’s go see it!”

Kabu followed after them, the sound of their hurried footsteps muffled beneath the sand, but his heart raced at the prospect of meeting a Pokémon he hadn’t seen before. It was kind of funny, he thought, since it’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen a Fire type Pokémon, and yet he almost feels like a young kid again, full of hope and enthusiasm.

Once they were close enough, the little Darumaka noticed them, and it began to scuttle underneath some sand; Key motioned for Kabu to wait, and they stepped closer to the Zen Charm Pokémon, kneeling down to its level. Kabu had seen it plenty of times before, but he would never really tire from watching Key use their gentle charm on Pokémon to coax them out of their hiding spot, and into their arms — Arceus, he probably looked like a lovesick fool, but his heart swelled with joy and love at the sight of his partner getting the little Darumaka to jump into their open hands.

“Okay girl, there’s someone here who wants to meet you,” Key cooed at it, slowly getting up to walk back towards Kabu. “I know he might seem a little scary, but he’s actually a very nice man.”

Kabu couldn’t help but chortle. “Really?”

“What? It’s the truth, isn’t it? You’re really the most passionate, loving man I’ve ever met! No arguing with me, sir.” Key blushed as they said all this, despite the grin in their face, while the Darumaka in their hands simply looked back from them to Kabu.

“You flatter me…” Kabu felt a little bashful himself; damn it, he couldn’t allow himself to lose when it came to flustering his adorable partner. It wasn’t often that his more… flustered and passive side came up to the surface, but Key always knew how to bring it out of him, for better or for worse. He cleared his throat, and his mind, turning back to the current situation at hand. Darumaka stared up at him with big eyes, and he smiled. “Hello there, what’s a Fire type like you doing in this desert?”

Darumaka shied away from him at first, but with a little bit of coaxing from Key, it soon pressed its little head against Kabu’s palm, and it cried happily as it began to nuzzle against him.

“You’re a resilient little guy, aren’t you?” Kabu chuckled lightly, taking the Darumaka into his hands now as Key shook their head.

“Little  _ girl, _ actually.”

“How can you even tell the difference?”

“I’m a nurse!”

“Right, right…” Kabu hummed, and focused back on the Darumaka in his hands – she was extremely warm, a pleasant sensation against his skin, seeing as he was pretty much used to handling Fire type Pokémon the heat didn’t faze him all that much. Darumaka seemed to enjoy his presence, too, as she grinned up at him and cried out some more. “What do you say? Would you like to go back to Galar with me? I’m sure you’d like the rest of the team!”

Darumaka looked back at Key, and then back at Kabu again before happily bouncing in place; Key clapped their hands with a smile on their face. “I take it that’s a yes, then!”

“Alright, then…” Kabu rummaged around his bag for a bit, and pulled out an Ultra Ball, holding it up to Darumaka – the Zen Charm Pokémon gently tapped the ball, shaking three times before it clicked. The older man smiled, feeling the weight of the Ultra Ball in his hand. “Welcome to the team, Haruhi.”

“That’s a cute name,” Key mused, slipping their hand into his free one, as he gratefully reciprocated the gesture. “Who could’ve known that you would find a new partner all the way here?”

“I’m glad, though – it’s like I’m taking a little piece from your home with me,” he said, and lowly chuckled at the flustered expression on his partner’s face. “I told you, you can’t win against me when it comes to being sappy!”

Key, for their part, simply turned their head and tugged on his hand. “Sure, Mr. Ever-Burning-Fire; come on, let’s hurry to Nimbasa! I think I’ve got sand inside my ears…”

Kabu said nothing more, he simply had to chuckle again at Key’s embarrassed reactions, but followed suit and continued to walk with them along the route. He could begin to make out the silhouettes of buildings in the distance, and he guessed they were probably just a couple of minutes away from reaching Nimbasa City. The sensation of Key’s hand against his own, the sound of their voice in his ears as they continued to chatter away in that way that he loved so much – he had a good feeling that the rest of their time in the city would be just as pleasant.

––

Nimbasa was, for all means and purposes, a smaller city in comparison to Castelia, and yet it was just as crowded – Nimbasa was the center of attractions and experiences for Unovans and non-Unovans alike, and as soon as Key stepped onto the city streets, they could understand why. They were able to see the ferris wheel from a distance, and the different buildings that surrounded them had a completely different feel to those in Castelia.

First things first, Kabu thought it would be good if they rented out a room to leave their stuff in before going to explore the rest of the city, as well as finding someplace to hunker down and eat. Now  _ that _ was definitely necessary, not only for Key themselves but also because they were more than certain that Manchego would surely start demanding food at any moment, and if they had any hope of having an uneventful day, Manchego’s stomach needs  _ had _ to be fulfilled.

Key couldn’t help it when their mind wandered briefly, though, as they ate their meal next to Kabu – what if they ran into their father by chance? They had tried not to think too hard about it ever since the subject first came up, but the truth was, despite how much Key had grown over the last year or so, they weren’t sure that they would ever feel comfortable with the idea of running into their father again. They weren’t afraid of him like they used to be, but still, they would much rather never have to see him again, if they had the opportunity to choose.

Kabu must have noticed they’d been silent for a couple of minutes, but before he could try to ask what was wrong, Key’s head perked up at the sound of a very familiar voice calling out to them.

“Ya-hoo~!” Keith’s trademark smile greeted them, lazily waving his hand around. “Now this is a surprise!”

“Keith?” Key arched an eyebrow, and tilted their head to the side. “What are you doing here?”

“Come on, you’re back in Unova for a couple of days and you didn’t think we’d run into each other? I’m hurt!” The Champion feigned being hurt, but quickly smiled again in that Skitty-like manner of his. “Could you at least pretend you’re happy to see me~?”

“Of course I’m glad to see you, dumbass!” 

Key walked over to give him a hug, and Kabu stepped closer to shake Keith’s hand. “Hey, it’s good to see you.”

“I do hope you’re treating my cousin to the best that Nimbasa has to offer,” Keith joked, and Key pulled away.

“Wait, shouldn’t you be back at the League? What if they need you?” Key asked, and yelped when Keith began to muss their hair over.

“Psh, you let me worry about my job, okay? I’m checking things out in Nimbasa, you know, as the Champion I’m supposed to be looking over the  _ entire _ region?” He gave a chuckle, fixing the bangs over his eyes. “If they need me at the League then they’ll call me, easy as a piece of Alcremie cake.” He stretched lazily, humming to himself as he did. “I might as well get back to checking things around here, I’ll probably stop by Castelia while I’m here and check in on Lucy as well.”

“Alright… Be careful?”

“I’m the Champion, there’s no one who’s more careful than I am!” Keith laughed, turning on his heel with a big grin. “Well, I’ll leave you two to your date around the city, then! Call me up if you wanna have dinner together!”

As the two waved goodbye, Key could only stare at Keith’s retreating back with a sense of curiosity – they hadn’t really expected to run into their cousin during their trip, mostly since they knew how busy he could be looking over things in the region. It had been a couple of years since the whole situation with Team Plasma had been resolved, more or less, but Key knew that Keith still worked tirelessly around the clock to make sure that  _ everything _ had been resolved for good. Which is why they were even more intrigued at his sudden appearance in Nimbasa City.

Their train of thought was interrupted when they felt Kabu wrap his arm around their shoulders, giving them a reassuring rub as he pressed a kiss to the side of their head. “I didn’t think we’d run into Keith, but wasn’t it nice to see him?” He asked gently, rubbing their shoulder in that comforting way that they always liked.

“Yeah… it was,” Key replied with a content sigh, going to wrap their arms around Kabu himself before they nudged their chest with their head gently. “It’s a big coincidence that he just happened to be here the same time as us… Isn’t that crazy?” 

The slight change in Kabu’s breathing would have been indiscernible for anyone who knew him, but not to Key – they’d spent enough time around him that they were able to pick up on the slightest changes in his demeanor, and they guessed that it was probably the same for Kabu when it came to their own mannerisms.

Key decided to let it slide, for now, and simply pulled away to smile up at him. “Hey, I wanna catch a Pokémon Musical first! Won’t it be nice to just relax for a little before going to the amusement park? I heard Elesa turned her old gym into a rollercoaster!”

Kabu’s grey eyes softened, and he nodded, kissing their forehead again before patting their head gently. “We’ll go wherever you want, alright?”

And so they did – just like Key had asked, the couple first stopped by the Pokémon Musical, and even though the experience was a little different than Pokémon Contest back in Hoenn, Key was more than happy to clap along with the cute little Minccino onstage. There still were more places for the two to visit, though, and they wasted no time in exploring the rest of what Nimbasa had to offer; Kabu had actually enjoyed the visit to the big and small courts, as Key joked around about his love for sports and the like, but they were truly happy to see him enjoying himself just as much as they had in the Pokémon Musical.

They’d saved the amusement park for last, and Key was certain to take it all in – when they were younger, despite Driftveil being so close to Nimbasa, they’d never had the chance to visit the park before, least of all ride any of the attractions there, so in more ways than one, it was like Key was fulfilling some long lost childhood wish with Kabu by their side. Of course, they were pretty nervous about riding the rollercoaster, given their usually timid and meek disposition outside of their field of work, but they actually found themselves having a blast as the ride took them up and upside down with great speed. Kabu had opted to wait for them as they took a second ride around the rollercoaster, their hair all messed up from the velocity, but they had a huge smile on their face.

As night began to roll around, the park itself began to glow with life, too. The giant, inflatable Pokémon sculptures around started to light up, earning the awe of many kids and also Key, who’d never imagined they would actually be living this moment in Nimbasa. 

But, the real challenge still awaited them in the form of the famous and iconic ferris wheel – just trying to look up at it made them feel overwhelmed, and they gripped Kabu’s hand a little tighter with every step they took towards it.

Kabu, of course, took notice of this, and he stopped before they reached the entrance. “If you’re not sure about this, we can–”

“N-no!” Key shook their head with a little more force than they had intended, but they balled their hands into fists, pumping themselves up as they looked up at the older man. “I-I wanna do this! I c-can’t be afraid of heights forever!”

“Alright, alright… Don’t force yourself too much, okay?”

For a little bit more confidence, Kabu took their hand into his own, and he didn’t let go of them the entire time that they took to enter the cabin, and he had to hold back a chuckle when the wheel started to move and Key yelped lightly. Still, he could see just how determined they were about this, even if their confidence wavered a little over halfway as Key shut their eyes and hid their face in the crook of his neck.

“Oh  _ nooo _ , we’re so hi-high up…! Oh, this was a m-mistake, oh Arceus, oh no, oh no…”

But Kabu had to make them feel reassured, and he comforted them, gently rubbing their shoulder before he said, “We’ve stopped. It’s okay if you want to look, we’re not moving anymore.”

Key whimpered softly, taking a couple of deep breaths before they slowly pulled their face away from him, and carefully began to open their eyes. Key gasped the moment that they fully opened them, as they stared at the city below them – at night, with all the lights of the city so far down, it almost felt like they were looking at the stars from up above. The amusement park, too, with all its bright lights and colorful settings felt as if they were gazing upon a dreamland; slowly, they dared to scoot closer to the window, eyes wide with amazement.

“I-it’s… beautiful…” They murmured, a smile beginning to curl over the corners of their lips.

“It really is,” Kabu said, but when Key turned to look back at him, his gaze wasn’t set on the city below – he was looking straight at them, he was gazing at  _ them _ as if they were the night sky doppled with stars and bright lights, and Key’s heart raced at the prospect.

Shyly, they ducked their head down slightly, cheeks burning hot as they blushed fiercely, but their hand found his, and they gave it a soft squeeze before looking back out the window. They hadn’t noticed at all when the ferris wheel had started to move again, and in their mind, Kabu’s loving gaze and the sight they had seen tonight – the two merged into one, and their heart felt full.

Maybe… they could be a little brave again.

“Kabu,” Key’s voice called out softly, and he turned to look at them. “Actually… there  _ is _ one place I’d like to go to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER......... COMING SOON. maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kabu let Key take the reins for the rest of their plans that day, he definitely had  _ not _ expected for them to take him to Nimbasa’s second biggest attraction – the Battle Subway. When he had asked why, Key’s only response was, “We can only go so far as Opelucid City, then we’ll have to walk the rest of the way, and the Battle Subway is something that I’ve never thought I could try before! So, why not take down two Pidoves with one stone?”

As he followed right behind them and into the large building, Kabu could still remember the first moment that he and Key met, they had been so nervous around him, their confidence wavered constantly and they would always apologize as if their existence itself was the problem — but that wasn’t the Key that stood in front of him anymore. They had grown to be stronger, through their compassion and kindness, and he had fallen in love with every aspect of them along the way. They had learned how to battle, and he was curious to see just how much they’d grown as a trainer.

He was pulled back to Earth from his thoughts at the sound of Key’s voice, “Morning! We’d like to ride the Double Battle train to Opelucid City!”

“Double Battle train…?” Kabu arched an eyebrow. “Wait, you don’t mean–”

Key nodded, and he could see the determination and conviction in their golden eyes, though they only wavered when they ducked their head a little and smiled. “I’ve actually been, um, training with Nic…? I think I’ve improved a lot, a-and I wanna show you! N-not only as a trainer, but as a battle p-partner?”

It took everything within Kabu not to take Key into his arms to deeply kiss them right then and there – but he kept it together, and he opted for smiling at them, going to pet their head in the way he knew they loved so much. “I’d be honored to be your battle partner. Together, I’m sure we’re going to scorch the competition away with our blazing passion!”

“D-don’t say that stuff out loud outside of battle, ah, that’s so cheesy…” But despite their words, Key’s tone was one of adoration and joy, rather than embarrassment or annoyance, and they simply shook their head, holding out their hand for him. “Come on – you can count on me for all your healing needs!”

——

The Double Battle setup was like any standard set when it came to two partners battling, where they each had to choose two Pokémon. There was, however, a special aspect to the Battle Subway that Kabu didn’t know about — they’d keep track of your victory streaks, with the option of choosing your team again every seven battles won. It was simple enough, and Kabu was most excited about the prospect of battling inside a moving train — but what he was the most pumped about, was battling with Key by his side.

Kabu had chosen his trusty partners Yakeru and Takibi, his Centiskorch and Arcanine respectively; he thought about sending Haruhi out, but he decided he wanted to train her at her own pace, and it would be way too soon to throw her into a double battle when they haven’t trained together.

Key opted for choosing Lemon and Macaron; Lemon had finally evolved into Galvantula, and despite her small size, the little bug looked more than ready to take on opponents ten times her size. And then there was Macaron, who singlehandedly destroyed the notion that all Blissey were gentle and peaceful — sure, she was caring and loving when it came to nursing her patients, but there was something about her nature that longed to battle, so whenever she had the chance to, she wouldn’t hold back.

It was their first double battle together, so not only did they have to learn to coordinate with each other on the go, they also needed to quickly secure their footing inside the cramped space as the train sped along its course. Despite all that, Kabu and Key quickly became tuned in with each other, and he figured it must’ve been the sum of the time they’ve spent together.

He’d watched over them when they had first come to him and asked him to help them become a better trainer, but he could definitely see where Nic’s influence had kicked in into Key’s style, and they certainly were a whole lot more confident than when they had first started to battle with their Pokémon.

Yakeru and Lemon were in perfect sync with each other — surely since Lemon had plenty of time to play around with Turnip, who had recently evolved into a Centiskorch himself, so battling alongside old Yakeru was an easy feat for Lemon, who hopped and jumped about, shocking any Water types that dared to douse Yakeru’s flames.

The real show began when Macaron’s turn came up, and though Takibi was certainly more used to being around Key’s Audino, Ginger, with whom he shared a special bond with, the Fire type kept quickly on his toes as he followed Macaron’s lead. The tank aspect of a Blissey was never something to sneeze at, and with Minimize and Soft-Boiled in Macaron’s roster, she did an exceptional job of keeping the opponents’ Pokémon busy while Takibi could deal in some serious damage.

Kabu was pleasantly surprised when they reached a seven win streak, but he was most delighted to see the bright smile on Key’s face. They still had a little ways to go before reaching Opelucid City, so they both decided to continue their streak until they reached their destination. Kabu switched out Takibi with Akahana, and Key switched out both Lemon and Macaron for Buttermilk and Ginger, still going with one of their healing Pokémon to assist Kabu.

The rest of their time in the Battle Subway seemed to pass in the blink of an eye; their current win streak was recorded, so when they arrived at Opelucid, the subway worker let them know that they could retake from where they left off whenever they wanted to take the Double Battle train again. 

For now, Opelucid City greeted them, and what a sight it was — the city itself looked as if time had stopped in the area. The buildings, streets, and even more modern things like streetlights were all perfectly preserved as if the entire city was still living in another time, as if the city’s growth had stopped fifty years ago. Musicians took to the streets, and the sun shining down on the cobblestone helped dissipate the cooler weather.

Kabu wouldn’t have time to truly appreciate the city, though, as Key called for their Rotom phone, “Paprika, please bring out the map.”

_ “Right away, bzzt!” _

They smiled, pointing at its screen. “Route 11 is just east of here, and then we just have to keep walking for a little before we reach our destination.”

Though they tapped the spot in the map, Kabu couldn’t see a landmark point to it, or anything that indicated that it was an established town or city — all there was on the map was an extended line along the route. Was it a bridge then?

The older man looked up at the sky, and checked the hour on his wristwatch. “Maybe we should stop for a bit and grab something to eat before moving on.” Key looked at him with wide eyes, they looked as if the notion of stopping hadn’t even crossed their mind. Kabu couldn’t help but chuckle, and he went to caress the side of their face, resting his hand against their cheek. “I can tell you want to keep going, but we’re gonna need a little rest and time to get our energy back. Besides, I know Manchego will get hangry any second now — it’s been hours since we had breakfast.”

Key seemed to consider his words for a couple of seconds, and they sighed, nuzzling against his hand affectionately. “When did you learn a word like hangry, old man?” They joked, and giggled as Kabu lightly pinched their face for it.

“I may be old, but I’m still capable of learning new tricks,” he said, gently going to hold their hand before they started to walk around the city, looking for a place to eat. Kabu noticed the difference in Key’s gaze, though, and knew that there still was something in their mind. “Wherever you’re taking us, it must be pretty important, huh?”

“Hm?” Key blinked, looking up at him, and smiled softly, going back to stare at the streets ahead of them. “I don’t know that I’d call it important… I just know that I’d like to go there, and I want you to be there with me.” They blushed, and rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly. “Sorry, is that weird?”

Kabu shook his head, a gentle smile on his features as he gave their hand a gentle squeeze. “Not at all! If anything, it just makes me more curious, but… I trust you, Key, and I’ll follow you anywhere.”

They smiled back, and truth be told, Kabu wasn’t hungry anymore.

——

Afternoon began to roll around by the time they reached the end of Route 11; the trek together had been relatively peaceful, aside from a couple random Pokémon encounters here and there. The sun began to set just over the horizon, behind the grove of trees that surrounded the route and everything around it — Kabu thought the sight was breathtaking, he only hoped that Key felt the same way about the scenery before them, and judging by the way their golden irises reflected the warm sunset, he was willing to bet they were.

“We’re here,” Key breathed, and Kabu gazed ahead.

There was a long, stone bridge over a wide river, but unlike the other bridges they’d crossed in Unova, this one had a row of quaint houses with red-stoned roofs on either side of the bridge. The place itself was surrounded by patches of tall grass where wild Pokémon resided, yet it seemed that the settlers there and the Pokémon coexisted in peace. This bridge and the houses on it weren't any more impressive than a city like Castelia or Nimbasa, and yet, Kabu found himself mesmerized by the landscape.

Key, who had been by his side all this time, suddenly rushed ahead, hurriedly running up the stone steps; Kabu didn’t have the chance to call out to them, instead, he walked after them, following them up the bridge. Even after the long day they’d had, he wasn’t the slightest bit tired or out of breath as he chased after Key — he found them hunched over by the middle section of the bridge. He concerned himself with them, but they told him they were fine, just out of breath.

“I just… I wanna see it… The view from this bridge…” Key said between breaths, straightening up to look Kabu in the eyes — it was just for a moment, though, and they immediately turned to walk towards the railing.

Kabu followed them, without a word, and stood by them, watching over the same place. There was a melodious sound in the distance, if he focused, he could make out what it was — a guitar was being played from somewhere, the wind carrying its notes over to where he and Key stood. And then, there was another sound; a flute, following the same melody, playing off the guitar in perfect harmony. On the bridge, a man started to hum along the tune before a voice rang out — it echoed along the length of the bridge, and Kabu guessed the singer was more than likely underneath the stone bridge, where the echo would carry his voice along the whole way.

Then, to his side, a familiar voice began to sing.

He’d rarely heard Key sing, if at all, except for the quiet moments where they would gently hum a tune for the Pokémon at the stadium, but not now, where Key openly sang along with the mysterious musicians from the bridge. They kept their eyes closed, singing, as the gentle breeze picked up and ruffled their short hair, they kept singing, and Kabu was frozen in place, rendered into nothing more than a quickened heartbeat before he started to come back into his body — following the sound of Key’s voice, he felt his face warm up, surely because of the sudden rush of blood that spread across his cheeks, and carefully, so as to not disturb them, he reached out, gently placing his hand over their own.

Key’s eyes opened again, staring ahead, humming gently now before they said, “I always wanted to come here… I never thought I could actually come back to Unova, not after… everything that had happened…” They paused for a second, giving Kabu’s hand a squeeze. “I didn’t think that I could ever get rid of the shadows that plagued me, even all the way in Galar, it felt like I was just putting off the inevitable, and someday, the darkness would swallow me completely…

“But then you came along.” Key turned to look at Kabu, their smile and gaze full of love and warmth, as tears began to roll down their face. “You lit up my way, like a fire in the dark, and eventually… I was out of the darkness. Even now, in the home where I was certain nothing could drive the shadows away, you’re  _ here _ with me… and I finally feel like… I finally feel like I can love Unova again.”

Kabu was speechless, taken aback by their words, and Key smiled despite their tears.

“Kabu… Let’s get married.”

A second passed, then two, then three… and finally, Kabu’s eyes widened, mouth agape as their words had finally finished registering inside his mind. Still, he said, “What…?”

“Let’s get married,” Key repeated easily, taking his hands to bring them up to their lips where they began to kiss his fingertips. “I wanna marry you, Kabu.”

His heart pounded against his chest, and in that moment, nothing else mattered — he threw his arms around them, and lifted them from the ground as he spun with them, their laughter filled up his ears like melodious music. Kabu stopped, and kissed Key — it was a long, gentle and deep kiss, one that expressed all his love for them and more.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, resting his forehead against theirs as they held his face between their hands, humming softly against him.

“Nothing would make me happier, Key…” He finally said, and before he knew it, tears fell from his eyes.

“Ah, there’s my sensitive old man… My love… Cariño…” Key hummed, a smile on their face as they kissed him again and again. “I love you… now and forever.”

Kabu had never thought he would’ve been able to experience unconditional love like this; going to Galar, becoming a Gym Leader and upholding a legacy there… He was more than convinced his opportunity for love was long gone, and then, along came Key, and they shattered whatever semblance of a plan he had for himself — for a better one, one where he could let himself love and be loved.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE;;;; i actually really enjoyed writing this for them, it feels like my heart is full 🥺


End file.
